


A Documentary on Hotels (Marble Hornets Drabbles)

by stormoftara



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, STUFF GETS WEIRD, there is a duck in the first drabble for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormoftara/pseuds/stormoftara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random Marble Hornet shipping fics and Gen fics. Are you ready for madness? (Posted in order of me writing them, from my tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jay X Duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???? What even is this? Humor. (I'm sorry this chapter is really dumb I promise they aren't all like this)

**PART 1**

 

Jay opened his eyes slowly, the world around him seemed to be spinning. He felt the hard earthy ground beneath his feet, the crunching of leaves as he stepped forward. The strangest thing was that he couldn’t remember what he had been doing moments before. His head felt heavy and his vision was slightly blurred. He was in a forest and he didn’t know why or how he had ended up there. All Jay knew was that he felt sick. Jay felt a coughing attack coming on and he went to cover his mouth with his hands when the realization hit him.

“QUACK”

In his arms sitting quietly was a perfect little duckling. Jay stared down on it, his vision slightly wavering. He couldn’t comprehend why he was holding this duck. All he knew was that this felt right. This perfect little duck he could hardly see in the dim forest light, it’s pale yellow feathers glistening in the darkness. Jay knew what he had to do now.

“We are going to have ADVENTURES!”

THE END???????

 

**PART 2**

 

So like Jay was wandering around the woods and he had a duck and Tim was there and they had epic adventures when then came TRENDERMAN AND HE INSULTED THEIR CLOTHING OPTIONS BUT THEN DUCK BECAME A DINOSAUR AND HE WAS MORE AWESOME AND THEN EVERYONE HAD A HAPPY MEAL.

 

**PART 3**

 


	2. Literal Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Humor!!

Omg guys I wrote you a JAM fanfic!!!

Jay knew what he had to do. He put it in, hard. Then he waited. He knew what was going to happen now, things were about to get hot. It popped up and he grabbed it with both hands, feeling the heat in his fingers. He got out a jar and spread the contents all over it, letting it soak in. He knew that this was going to be tasty. 

He then sat down at the table and enjoyed the jam on toast he had made.

AM I DOING IT RItE?


	3. Haunted by the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JAM. Angst.

Tim opened his eyes, but he couldn’t see a thing. The darkness surrounded him like a blanket pulled up tight against a child hiding from a monster in the closet. He felt the heaviness on his face and knew that he had done it again. He had donned the mask that had haunted him so and had lost hours, days, maybe even weeks of his life. Tim wanted to just sit there and cry, sob hysterically out to the world. It wasn’t fair. Every time he thought he was getting better, that this time it wouldn’t happen again, he lost himself in the mask. He didn’t understand what was going on. He just wanted it to end. 

He slowly removed his mask, and that’s when he saw him. It was Jay, the man who had tormented him, followed him, had made his life a living hell. Yet at the same time, he was the only one who could understand the pain he felt right now. Yes Jay was here. Tim was no longer alone.


	4. Tim x ????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? Humor

Tim knelt to the ground, tearing off the mask that at times seemed to be a part of his face. He just wished he could be rid of it forever. He was back in the shack in the woods, the one he seemed to find himself in more often than not when the blackouts occurred. But then he saw it, the most perfect thing he has ever saw. He crawled towards it, feeling another coughing fit coming on, but he knew if he got it in his mouth everything would be so much better. He pulled on the cylindrical object, twisting it, turning it. He put it in his mouth finally, and let the cool liquid drain down his throat. It was the most amazing experience of his life.

Tim jumped to his feet and exclaimed to no one, “Now that was fine bottle of water my boy!”


	5. Timex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim x Alex. Angst

Tim had been searching for Alex for nearly as long as Jay had been, just in a slightly different way. During his blackouts when he became the masked man, he would search desperately for him, like a man with no other cause or purpose in life. Little did he know that when he finally found him it would turn out like this.

Tim had just snapped back into consciousness, unsure of where he was. The first thing he felt was the familiar mask on his face, the second was the arms around him, holding so tightly. Tim’s vision was blurry, and his sight was always bad behind the mask, but he recognized the man holding him in his arms. It was Alex. Tim felt a surge of joy leap in his heart, but at the same time felt a third thing. 

Tim couldn’t see it, but he felt the most intense pain in his stomach. He tried to struggle out of Alex’s grasp, but he felt so weak. His vision was starting to go white and he felt so dizzy. He felt himself slipping away. Alex laid Tim gently on the ground and removed the mask from Tim’s face. Tim then could see the blood all over Alex’s hands, the knife he was holding, and the almost possessed looking smile on his face. Alex mounted Tim’s body, sitting on his stomach, increasing the pain Tim felt tenfold. He leaned over and gently put his face against Tim’s and then went to whisper something in Tim’s ear.

But Tim didn’t hear what that thing was. It was already too late for him.


	6. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim x Jay. SUPER ANGST

After their encounter in the woods, Jay and Tim had settled into a hotel room. Tim wasn’t sure where Jay had found the money to pay for such a thing, and he didn’t dare ask. It was a one bed room, but Tim hadn’t minded. He slept in a chair, or mostly, he didn’t sleep and watched over Jay, afraid something would happen. He was afraid if he slept he would become the masked man again and do something to hurt Jay. He was so tired of hurting people, of being hurt himself. 

One night, long after Jay had already fallen asleep, Tim sat in his chair watching Jay’s chest move up and down with each breath. Tim counted them, thankful for each one that came from Jay’s lungs. It meant he was still alive. Tim couldn’t ask for anything else. 

Tim held a bottle in his hand. It was a bottle of sleeping pills his doctor had given him a long time ago to help him with his insomnia. Tim had never taken them, he didn’t want to sleep normally. But now, he didn’t see any other way to stop the pain. If he took the whole bottle he’d sleep forever. His hand shook as he opened the bottle and poured the pills into his hand. He was so scared, but he looked over at Jay’s peaceful looking face and knew that he had to do this. He wouldn’t hurt Jay again, he wouldn’t. 

Tim downed the pills and felt tears start rolling down his face. This was the only solution, he thought, as he got up and crept to the bed that Jay was sleeping in. He slowly got into the bed and cuddled up close to Jay. Jay opened his bleary eyes for a moment, not understanding what was happening. Tim just whispered to him, “Just this once.” Jay nodded and held out his hand to Tim. Tim took it with a smile on his face.

And then he slept, forever more.


	7. How Jay Got Money for Hotel Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay x Seth. Humor????

Seth had been having a rough time. Alex had been on his back a lot lately, yelling at him over every little thing. He wanted to just get away from it all, to forget about the stupid student film he was trying to help create. So Seth decided to go for a walk. 

He was in the seedy part of town, when he saw him. It was Jay, standing on a street corner wearing extremely short shorts and a tank top. He had dark circles under his eyes, and didn’t quite look like himself. Jay noticed Seth staring at him, and called out in a high pitched voice “Like what you see Sailor?”

Seth was taken aback. He didn’t know what to say but he was concerned for this man. He didn’t know Jay that well, he had seen him plenty when they were filming, but they never really talked. “What are you doing here?” Seth muttered. 

Jay didn’t seem to recognize Seth, but looked him up and down. “For you, one fun night would be twenty dollars!”

“Uh, sorry I don’t have a lot of money I only have one job right now”

Suddenly Alex leaped out from behind a trash can in an alley. “YOU HAD ONE JOB” He screamed running towards Seth. Seth ran for his life with Alex chasing him down the street.

Jay seemed unconcerned by all of this, but he did notice that Seth had dropped something as he ran away. It was his wallet. Jay whistled as he put it in his pocket and walked away.


	8. Sethlex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth x Alex. I don't even know

Seth struggled against the bonds that tied him to the chair. He hazily remembered Alex telling him he had a surprise, but nothing after that. He had woken up with a huge headache and tied to a chair. In front of him was a room empty except for a door and a video camera set up recording him. 

As Seth struggled to free himself, Alex walked though the door. “What is going on?” Seth yelled at him.

Alex smiled his way and said “You are going to help me make a video.”

“Marble Hornets?”

“Oh no, this one is going to be way more fun.” Alex smiled as he took off his shirt and walked to Seth. Only then did Seth see the knife in Alex’s hand. “Way, way more fun."


	9. TIMBAMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim X Obama? Uh.

Tim woke up in a bed he was unfamiliar with, one he had never seen before but was extravagant and elegant. The sheets were so soft, and the room itself smelt very clean. It was almost too good to be true. It almost looked like something he had seen before, but he didn’t know where. 

Tim got up, and wondered how he had gotten here, wherever here was. He remembered being in Rosswood park with Jay, so why was he in this room?

That’s when the big man, the chief, the PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA walked in the room. “O…o…OBAMA?” Tim gasped.

“Oh yes indeed.” Obama smiled brightly. 

“What am I doing here? What’s going on..I..” Obama hushed Tim and put a finger against his lips.

“Shhh don’t talk.” Obama whispered into Tim’s ear. He then ran his hand down Tim’s chest. “We can talk later. Now, now I think it’s time for something we all can agree on.”

NO I CAN’T WRITE ANYmORE I AM 500000000% DONE.


	10. Exile Vilify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marble Hornets/Portal Crossover. Jay X Tim.

Doug held a pill bottle in his hand, one he had retrieved from his locker, the Companion Cube at his feet. He could hear it whispering to him, reminding him of his past. Reminding him of things he couldn’t bare to think of anymore. The Companion Cube whispered that name to him, the name of the one person he didn’t want to think of anymore, “Jay….”

Once Doug Rattman had another name. He was known to the world as Tim. That was a long time ago now, it almost felt like another life. He had been miserable back then too, but he had moments of brilliant happiness too, like those times he held Jay in his vision. Oh Jay…

He couldn’t think of that name anymore. It hurt too much. After everything was over he had run away. He changed his name to Doug Rattman. Rattman. That’s what he was. A dirty stinking rat. Still he had gotten his degree, tried to move on with his life, and had gained employment at a wonderful company, Aperture Labs. He wanted to make a difference now, to make up for the mistakes of his past. He put the pill bottle back on the shelf.

“You killed him…” the cube whispered to him.

“Shut up!” Doug said, but the tears were already in his eyes. His memories flashed back to that awful time. The man with no face that had stalked him, Alex, Jay…

He remembered it so clearly, how he had put the knife against Jay’s throat, slitting it. He didn’t remember anything else while under the influence of the operator, but that one memory rang out so clearly to him. Doug let the tears fall down his face, but then wiped them away. He didn’t have time for tears now. He had to do something right with his life, if it was the last thing he did. He would save Chell.

“You can’t save her either.” the cube mocked.

“Shut up.” Doug picked up the cube and walked away. Maybe for once in his life, he would make things right.


	11. Jay's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay x Tim.

Jay had been sleeping soundly in a bed in a hotel room, when he heard a loud creak at his window. He started and looked towards the window and saw the masked man there, frozen like a deer in headlights. The masked man dropped something and ran away. Jay was in too much shock to move for a moment. Eventually he stretched out his legs and went to see what Masky had dropped, perhaps it was some kind of clue to help him out of this mess.

He was on the first floor so it didn’t take much effort to stretch his hand out the window and retrieve the dropped item. It was a piece of paper that simply said in scrawling handwriting “HaPPy BIrthDAy" 

Jay felt tears coming to his eyes, he hadn’t remembered what day it was, hell he hardly remembered anything these days. It was nice to know that someone out there still cared.


	12. Two HAPPY FICS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY! Except for Luke.

1.

I JUST WROTE THE BEST MARBLE HORNETS FIC EVER OK.

You wake up, and you feel someone in the bed with you. You turn over and it’s Troy. You start to freak out, but he leans over and whispers the words you always wanted to hear.

“New entry tonight”

2.

So Jay and Tim were skipping around in the woods cause they were just so damn jolly to be together. Then all of a sudden Alex jumps out from behind a tree, and his hands were behind his back. Jay and Tim are in shock and like wanna run, but then Alex takes his hands out from him behind his back and says “PUPPIES FOR EVERYONE.”

So the operator never bothered them again and everyone was happy and dogs are okay and they all lived happily ever after.

Except for Luke. He sucks cock.


	13. Who TTA Really is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humor.

He sat at the computer, editing together the latest footage he had taken of those evil boys. They mocked him, running around, recording everything. They were all pure bastards. Especially Alex. He hated Alex most of all. 

They never noticed him recording. How could they? He was practically invisible even in pure sunlight. He had all the advantages, now it was time to make his next move.

Seth’s dog smiled as he uploaded his next warning to youtube. This time they’d know that he meant business. He’d make Alex pay for not allowing him in his stupid film.


	14. Tim x Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after entry 9. Tim X Sarah.

Tim sat on the bench shaking his leg angrily. Alex and Seth had left after they were done recording, but Tim and Sarah remained. Tim was seething with anger. “How dare Alex treat us this way. We are trying our best.”

Sarah sat down next to him, and put her arm around his shoulders. “It’s ok.”

“NO IT IS NOT.” Tim felt such a force surging through him he could barely contain himself. Sarah jumped back a bit and took her arm off of him. She sat looking down with her hands in her lap. “Look I didn’t mean to yell Sarah…”

“It’s like this whole world is going CRAZY. First Alex is acting like a righteous asshole and now you are yelling at me too.” Sarah sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Tim looked down too. He hadn’t really been feeling like himself since they started filming Marble Hornets.

“You know, instead of being angry, we could get revenge.” Sarah smiled in a way that could melt a man’s heart. Tim looked over at her and felt his anger dissipating. “Come on I know what we can do.” Sarah stood up and offered Tim her hand. Tim took it happily.

Later that night, after a trip to the local hobby shop and back to Sarah’s house, Tim found himself outside Alex’s house. 

“Put on the mask!” Sarah whispered delightedly. “And then sneak by his window”

Tim smiled too. This was a great plan. He was going to scare Alex with this mask Sarah had painted, and Alex would never know it was him. It was brilliant. 

Tim put on the mask. He didn’t remember what happened after that. But he never saw Sarah again.


	15. Taking the Plunge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay x Tim. Humor. Posted when there was a long break between entries.

Jay and Tim were scared. They were climbing, higher, ever higher. They knew the drop would come soon. Tim looked deeply into Jay’s eyes and grabbed his hand as they took the plunge.  
“Wow that was quite a roller coaster!” Jay said when they got off the ride. 

“Yeah, but do you get the feeling we are forgetting something?” Tim asked.

“Nah. I’m sure there aren’t thousands of people out there wondering if we are okay and what we have been up to.”

And with that they held hands again and skipped off to get some cotton candy.


	16. I want to help you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay x Tim. Based on entry 63.

Jay looked sadly at his phone when he got back in his car. She never answered. He didn’t know if she was alive or dead. If he hadn’t taken video of her, he’s not sure he would know she even existed. This was a feeling Jay had grown used to feeling lately. An all encompassing feeling of loneliness. Maybe this was Jay’s problem. He was always trying to save someone else, but there was no one to save him.

Suddenly he heard a sharp clank on his window.

“Jay, are you still recording?” Jay jumped in his seat as he turned to face the passenger side window. Tim was standing there. “Can you stop recording for a minute I want to talk to you.”

Jay reached his camera and turned it off, and then unlocked the door for Tim. “What is it? Going to sass me some more?”

Tim slide inside and sat down next to Jay. “Don’t you think I have good reason to?”

“I know. I just…can we please just stop arguing for a while?” Jay sat sadly thinking of how much he had hurt Tim without even realizing it.

“Jay there are some things I really want to talk to you about, I just don’t want them broadcast to the whole world ok?”

“Sure I guess.” What options did Jay have left anyway.

“I think you need help too, like I’m getting. You are sick Jay. I mean look at yourself. Where have you been living? What have you been doing? This isn’t healthy.” Tim frowned at Jay.

“I…” Jay didn’t know how to tell Tim. He had started to run out of money so he had been living in his car lately. It wasn’t fun, but he didn’t have any home to return to anymore. His parent’s hadn’t even tried to call him. He had no one left anymore.

“Jay please, we can’t figure out what’s going on if we are both, you know, mentally ill.” It seemed like it hurt Tim to say this, but still there was a caring sound in his voice. It pained Jay to hear it, yet made his heart pound faster.

“I can’t do that Tim. I have no money. Who would want to help someone like me?”

“I want to help you Jay." 

Suddenly Jay was overwhelmed with an urge to kiss Tim, the only person who had shown him any human kindness in years. He started to reach over when…

"Jay I have to go though. I have to get up early tomorrow. We’ll talk more about this later ok? Just please stay safe.” Tim took Jay’s hand in his for a moment and shook it gently. Jay nodded, and just like that Tim was gone.


	17. Brian x Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain x Tim. Fluffffff

“So you invited me here to help you read over the script?” Tim said with much snark.

“Well yeah.” Brian half smiled.

“But this is the love scene.”

“Oh I know.” Brian smile widened.

“Well what part do you need help with?” Tim said nervously. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous. He was a good actor, he felt honored that Brian had come to him for help. Yet this seemed wrong in a way Tim couldn’t describe, but his heart was pounding.

“This part.” Brian pointed at the page, at the kiss that Brian was to share with Sarah. 

“W..w..wwhat?” Tim stuttered. He hadn’t expected Brian to be this forward. It was throwing him off his game and making him feel like a nervous girl.

“Let’s do it ok?”

“Ummmm ok. You start.” Tim gulped down, trying to hide his real emotions.

“I didn’t know why I came back to this town at first, but now I think I do.” Brian whispered to Tim seductively.

“What’s that?” Tim said, trying to sound calm.

“To find you again.” Brian moved the script out of Tim’s hands, and held them. He brought his face closer to Tim’s. Tim could see the longing in his eyes, the intensity. Their lips got closer and closer to each other, until finally, in a burst of passion, they touched.

Tim’s heart raced faster. He didn’t break the kiss. In fact, he held it longer than he should have. It felt so warm, so right. He wanted more. Eventually Brian broke the kiss himself and smiled at Tim. 

“I think that will be good enough for now.” Brian said, getting up and leaving Tim with a deeply unsatisfying feeling in his heart.


	18. Jay Tries to Get a Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humor

Jay was tired, but he really needed the money. He didn’t know what else to do, so he discarded all his humility, pride, and fear. He knew this would be hard to do, but he had to. He had to get this job.

Jay walked into the Walmart and asked to speak with the manager. Jay wasn’t feeling so well, he had a full beard, he hadn’t showered in a week, and he had the biggest bags under his eyes. Still it was only Walmart right? He thought that maybe he could still get the job.

The manager took one look at him and said “The homeless shelter is down the road!”

THE MANAGER WAS ALEX ALL ALONG.


	19. A Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay x Tim. Angsty and Fluffy?

Jay was sitting by the edge of the pond in woods. He couldn’t remember how he got there, but it was terribly cold. It seemed like it was winter already, but last he remembered it was only fall. It seemed like his memory losses were getting longer. He didn’t know what to do, everything seemed to be falling apart. He looked at the frozen pond, and gave out a long sigh.

Jay felt a tap from behind him. He jumped, and fell onto the ice. Thankfully the ice was thick enough to hold him. He turned around and started to back away in fear when he saw that it was Tim there.

But then he stopped. Tim was smiling at him. He didn’t seem angry like he had the last few times they had met. 

“Jay, it’s ok.” Tim smiled at Jay, but Jay felt mute. He didn’t have words, and even if he did he didn’t think he could say them. Tim had always been so angry with him, what was with the sudden change of heart? “Come on, let’s go ice skating.”

Jay just nodded. Tim had some ice skates in his hand, and Jay accepted them. This didn’t seem to make sense, but he was enjoying this. Tim’s perfect smile lightened the darkness in his heart. Jay put on the skates and got to his feet. Tim was already on the pond skating in a the most carefree manner. Jay wasn’t as good at skating as Tim was, and he was shaky. Still he managed to skate a little ways. 

Slowly, snow started to fall above them. Tim noticed the snow and stopped skating and looked up in an almost child-like wonder. Jay felt joy in his heart just looking at Tim. Jay started to skate towards Tim, but slipped a bit on the ice and fell. Tim noticed and raced over to help his friend. 

Tim bent down to help Jay up, and they looked deeply into each other’s eyes. Jay felt such a longing in his heart, and he was sure Tim felt it too. Tim helped Jay up and held him in his arms. They both slowly leaned forward for a kiss when…

Jay woke up, shivering. He was in his car at Rosswood park, waiting for Tim. It was still fall, but it was deadly cold at night. Jay wanted to turn the engine on for just a moment to warm up, but that would be a waste of gas, and he couldn’t afford to waste anything right now. He silently reflected on the dream he had, and felt tears coming to his eyes. Sometimes Jay wished that this was all a dream…sometimes Jay wished he would just wake up.


	20. Black, Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst with Jay, Tim, and Alex

Alex stood staring up at the leaves in the forest. It was autumn now, and they were so brightly colored. Orange, yellow, red. He looked at them with a fascination he couldn’t remember feeling before. He had never really noticed how beautiful the trees could be. He felt like he’d been in a daze his whole life and just now he was waking up to a whole new world. The red leaves. They reminded him of something. Something he had hidden in the back of his mind. Something…something…

Alex took his eyes off the trees and looked down, as if that would answer his question. And indeed it did. They were there. Holding hands. They had the most peaceful look on their faces, like they were sleeping. Beautiful Jay and Tim. They were angels. Except for the red. The red the red…

The red blood soaking from their chests. Alex felt the gun in his hand. Had he done this? What had he done. Alex fell to the ground, his heart feeling heavy. He hadn’t felt guilt in so long. He hadn’t felt anything in so long. He had almost forgotten what emotions even felt like. “I killed…I killed…”

Alex couldn’t continue his line of thought. He lay down next to Tim and held his hand. He looked up at the red leaves. What a beautiful place to die. He put the gun up to his head and…

Black…black…


	21. THIS IS MY TUNNEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth x Alex. Based on entry 64. Humor

Alex sat, the lights around him were faintly pulsing and they were giving him a headache. He closed his eyes and when he did he heard that voice in his head. The voice of the faceless man. “They are approaching.”

Alex took his phone out of his pocket and opened his eyes. He dialed that number he knew so well. He couldn’t let them come any closer. He’d give them one warning before he set the faceless one after them. When Jay answered the phone he just said “Leave. Now.” and hung up.

Alex closed his eyes again. He heard the voice in his head again, “They still are coming closer.”

Alex started to grin as he opened his eyes. “You know what to do then.” Alex leaned back and started to laugh. The faceless man would take care of them. They wouldn’t be getting in here today. They could never learn his darkest secret.

Alex looked around him at the amazing disco club that was on the other side of the tunnel. It was HIS club and no stupid guys were allowed. Good thing he has such a good bouncer.

Alex got up and spotted Seth across the club. He walked over to him angrily. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Walking my dog?” Seth said quietly.

“NO DOGS IN MY CLUB. YOU HAD ONE JOB SETH."


	22. ONE JOB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth x Alex. HUMOR????

Seth and Alex were sitting on Alex’s bed, and Alex was looking angry, as he often did. “What’s wrong?” Seth asked.

“If I give you ONE JOB can you do it?” Alex asked, his anger dissolving into an almost euphoric state.

“What is it?” Seth asked, slightly afraid.

“BLOWJOB”


	23. This Mask Keeps Me Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marble Hornet/Adventure Time Crossover.

Simon was alone. Had he always been alone? He couldn’t remember but it was almost as if he had felt this feeling before. He put on the crown and then nothing. Deja vu. It felt like nothing and deja vu.

Tim puts on the mask and feels nothing. Nothing for years and years. He is gone to the world until one day he wakes up not knowing who he is anymore or where he is. But there is a young woman who helps him. Her name is Betty and she is amazing. Her kindness reminds him of someone he used to know but he can’t remember anymore. She tells him that his name is Simon and he can’t argue because he can’t remember his real name anymore.

But then it happens all over again, doesn’t it? Simon finds the crown, sold by a fisherman to him. He puts it on, he sees things. He sees Alex, a man with no face. He screams and yells at them to go away, to leave him alone. He doesn’t want to remember. He can’t remember. When he takes off the crown Betty is crying. She leaves soon after that. Simon doesn’t remember. 

The more he wears the crown the more he remembers. The more he forgets. His sideburns and hair turn white as snow. His skin pales. He’s afraid he’ll hurt someone, do something bad. This feels so familiar…the faces they haunt him they never go away. He’s sure he’ll lose himself to the madness.

The world is ending. Simon meets a little girl. He’s sure that no one else is left alive. How could they be? Everything is destroyed. He tries to comfort the little girl but he knows it’s too late. He tells her to run away before he hurts her. He can’t stop. The crown is too powerful. It’s like a mask. It’s too much, he isn’t himself anymore.

The girl is gone now. Simon doesn’t remember. What had he forgotten again?

The Ice King lives on for years and years long past when he should have died his body frozen in time. He remembers. He forgets. The crown is all he has.


	24. REALLY DUMB FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jay and Tim get married and adopt a son. Based on the prompt, "Imagine your OTP taking their child to their first day of school"

**1\. Jimmy's First Day of School**

 

Jay and Tim were holding little Jimmy’s hands as they walked up to the school building. Jimmy was excited, but his poor parents looked a bit more frightened than he did. “Poppa, Daddy, what’s wrong?” the child asked.

“Oh nothing champ.” Tim said smiling. Tim remembered the day they adopted little Jim. It seemed like just yesterday and now he was already starting kindergarten. Not a lot made Tim feel this way, but it was hard to let his little boy go off to school. 

All the classes were lining up outside, and Jay pointed at the line Jimmy was supposed to go to. They let go of his hands, and Jay handed him his lunchbox. Both father’s gave their son a quick hug, Jay almost at the point of tears, and watched him run off to be with his classmates.

“They grow up so fast huh.” Jay said, reaching for Tim’s hand in the absence of his son’s. 

“Yeah I know…” Tim trailed off. He thought he saw something in the woods behind the school. Something he hadn’t seen in years. Something he thought they had defeated long ago. He blinked and it was gone. He decided it was just his imagination.

 

But it was happening again…

 

**2\. Broken Things**

 

Tim was sitting at the kitchen table trying to decide what to make for dinner when all of a sudden he heard a crash in the living room. Tim felt his heart racing and in a blind panic he ran towards the living room.

There was little Jimmy sitting next to Jay’s favorite lamp, which was laying broken on the floor. “Jimmy are you okay?”

“Yes.” Jimmy said looking innocently at the lamp. Jimmy was only 3 years old, but he was a very bright child. 

“Did you break Poppa’s lamp?” Tim said, trying to keep calm. He didn’t want to get too angry, but he knew Jay was going to be upset.

“No. Seth did.” Jimmy pointed at their dog who was sleeping on the other side of the room.

“I don’t think he did Jimmy. Remember what I told you about telling the truth?”

“BUT I didn’t do it!”

“Jimmy.” Tim said sternly.

“Ok. I did it.” Jimmy looked down at the ground sadly.

“Thank you for telling the truth to daddy. Come on let’s clean this up before Poppa gets home.”

They cleaned up the broken pieces of the lamp, and Tim felt the ever growing feeling of dread coming over him. He didn’t know how Jay was going to react.

Later Jay came home and little Jimmy ran up to him with tears in his eyes. “Poppa! POPPA. I accidentally broke the lamp!”

Jay looked slightly agitated for a moment and then smiled. “Oh Jimmy are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s ok. Accidents happen.” Jay continued to smile.

“I’m not gonna get punished?”

“I think it’s ok this time.” Jay took Jimmy by the hand and led him into the dining room where Tim had made Jay’s favorite dinner. Jay didn’t think he could be any more happy.


	25. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay x Tim. Humor

Jay and Tim had escaped from the abandoned hospital with their lives, barely. They both stood next to their cars in the parking lot, breathing heavily. Jay was feeling a mixture of fear and happiness as the cold winter winds blew around them, chilling them both to the bone.

“It’s cold.” Tim said in a snarky tone.

“Yeah.” Jay sighed.

“I know a way we can warm up.”

Jay’s eyebrow’s lifted. Was Tim thinking what Jay thought he was thinking? Jay leaned in closer to Tim when…

Tim turned away and went to go get in his car. Jay fell over from leaning over too far and landed on top of his camera.

“You know maybe you wouldn’t have distorted footage so much if you took better care of your camera.” Tim said as he started his car and drove away.


	26. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

Jay was running through the woods, his camera in one hand swinging wildly as he tried to escape from the faceless monster that was chasing him. The footage would be nothing but shots of the ground shooting past wildly, but honestly that wasn’t what was on Jay’s mind at this time. Jay was thinking more of all the things that had gone wrong.

He and Tim had gone searching for Jessica, and they had found her. Dead. Jay just couldn’t bear the thought of how much he had failed her. Seeing her dead cold lifeless corpse in that damn tunnel. Jay couldn’t sleep for weeks. What about her family? What about her friends? They would never know what had happened to her. Jay felt like the blood was on his hands.

Jay hadn’t done much for weeks after that, but Tim finally urged him to move on, they still had work to do, they still hadn’t escaped from this horrible nightmare. They went back, back to the woods. Back to that dreaded tunnel. That’s where they found him. Found Alex.

Alex was standing over the dead body of the hooded man, gun in hand. Jay wanted to scream but the words couldn’t come out. Alex saw them and started screaming in their direction. “He wouldn’t do what I wanted him to do. HE WAS A BAD BOY. JUST LIKE YOU TIM.” Alex looked deranged and possessed. Perhaps he was.

Jay pulled on Tim, who seemed frozen. Tim stood there as if he was a deer caught in the headlights. He couldn’t move- he wouldn’t move. Alex aimed the gun at Tim and pulled the trigger.

Tim fell. Jay screamed and with an anger unlike anything he had ever known before picked up a nearby rock and charged at Alex. He smashed the rock into his head, again and again. Alex’s lifeless body fell onto the ground but Jay continued to pound again and again, tears flowing from his eyes. He couldn’t contain himself. There was no one there to stop him.

Jay wandered around the woods that night, camera in hand, just meandering around not sure of what to do with himself. He had saw his only friends die. He had killed someone. Everything was so so wrong. He held his camera like the last life line to the world, although he knew he would never upload this footage. How could he? None of this mattered anymore.

That’s when the faceless man came for him. Jay started to run out of instinct, but as all these terrible things raced through his mind Jay stopped. He turned around and faced the Operator. He looked him right in where his eyes would be if he had any and screamed “FINE YOU FUCKER! You took everything else I ever had. JUST TAKE ME. END THIS NOW.”

…

The end.


	27. You are my Puppet Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Entry 71. Angst.

Alex stood by the door as he watched Jay walk back to his car. He sighed, thinking maybe now this could all be over. Of course he knew that wasn’t true, but still he hoped. That’s why he was moving wasn’t he? He was running away. Would he have to spend the rest of his life running?

That’s when the voice in his head started again. It was quiet at first, but it rose in tone louder and louder the more he tried to ignore it. He went over to pick up his camera that he had left recording. But by then the voice was a shrill shriek in his head accompanied by a loud humming static noise. It was too much to bear. He had to do what the voice told him. 

He stood by the back door for a moment trying to regain composure, to not do what the voice was suggesting he do. But the static and the screaming was too much, he opened the door, and as calmly as he could yelled out “Hey Jay. Wait up!” He wanted to just take the tapes back and be over with it, but that’s when he lost control of himself. He didn’t remember what happened after that.

—

Jay woke up, feeling nothing. He wasn’t sure where he was, but he felt oddly calm about that. His eyes still felt heavy and his sight was blurry, but standing in front of him was a tall figure, dressed in a suit. It didn’t seem that out of the ordinary, except this man had no face. 

Jay looked at him feeling no emotions. He felt as blank as empty piece of paper. That’s when he heard the humming sound in his head, and a voice whispering to him.

“You are my puppet now.”


	28. Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE ANGST? Based on Entry 76.

Jay slowly turned off the video and sat in silence. He didn’t know what to think, and he felt like the acid in his stomach was boiling up and about to spill over. He sat in silence, trying to catch one of the many thoughts flying around his head. Dead? Gone? My Fault? Alex? Tim? Jessica?

 

His thoughts kept returning to her. To Jessica. She was gone now, she certainly had to be, Jay had little doubt about that. A horrific end, that Jay felt much guilt about. He probably could have stopped it from happening. He could have done something. It was all his fault…his fault…

“It’s all Jay’s fault Jessica, I’m sorry.” Those words echoed through his head. Sick twisted words that filled up his brain and blocked out other thoughts momentarily. Jay couldn’t remember. Was it his fault? What had he done?

Now he knew why Tim didn’t want him to see this video. Tim had done this. It wasn’t Jay’s fault at all. Jay pounded his fist on the table in front of him so hard his knuckles began to bleed. Tim was a liar and fraud. He had been manipulating Jay from the beginning. Why had Jay felt any sort of trust towards him? Why had he thought they could be friends? For a few fleeting months Jay had not been alone. 

Now he’d be alone forever.


	29. My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Entry 83. Angst.

Tim ran from the room, venom pouring from his mouth as he screamed “I’LL KILL YOU!” The noise was loud enough to disturb the only other occupant of the room.

Jay’s eyes felt so heavy, it was a struggle to open them, yet still he managed. His side felt as if a hot steel rod had been stuck into it, yet that was not his immediate concern. “Tim?” He tried to cry out, but his mouth was so dry he couldn’t get the words out.

In his blurry vision he could see papers everywhere with the Operator’s symbol. And more with words. He managed to focus for long enough to read one. “YOUR FAULT”

If he had enough strength, he would have cried. He knew it was his fault. Everything was his fault. Jessica was dead and it was all his fault. Jay coughed slightly, and the pain in his side increased so much he passed out. Into blackness again.


End file.
